


Sex Party

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: Dinesh attends a sex party, where he meets Gilfoyle.





	Sex Party

Dinesh had just turned 35 so his desperation to lose his virginity was in overdrive. After a lengthy brainstorming session, he’d finally landed on attending a sex party as an acceptable way to get things moving.

He arrived at the address he’d found on Craigslist. It was a nice, suburban house. He knocked on the door. When there was no answer, he double checked the address and then knocked again.

A long-haired man who was wearing tight leather shorts and nothing else answered the door. He smirked at Dinesh. “First time?”

Dinesh frowned. “What-- why would you…”

“You don’t need to knock,” Gilfoyle told him. “It’s a party. Come on in.” He led Dinesh inside. “I’m Gilfoyle,” he told him.

“I’m, um… should I use my real name?”

“It’s up to you,” Gilfoyle said with a shrug. “I do.”

Dinesh wrinkled his nose. “Gilfoyle is a real name?”

Gilfoyle laughed. 

“I’m Dinesh,” he said.

“Well, Dinesh, would you like me to get on my knees and blow you right in this entryway?”

Dinesh’s jaw dropped a little and his eyes lingered over Gilfoyle’s body. “Oh, um.” He shook his head to clear it. “I’m not gay,” he said.

“That’s a shame,” Gilfoyle said with a little smirk. “Well, there’s more people right through there.”

“Okay,” Dinesh said. He coudn’t actually tear himself away from Gilfoyle.

A middle aged guy walked up and wrapped his arms around Gilfoyle. “Hey, babe. You look cute today,” he said, grabbing Gilfoyle’s ass.

“Um, we were actually talking,” Dinesh informed the guy.

“Oh, uh, sorry. I didn’t realize.” He walked away.

Gilfoyle raised an eyebrow. “You’re not going to touch me but you won’t let anyone else have me either? Is that a fetish or something?”

“What? No, I was just helping you because that guy is so not in your league,” Dinesh said. “I mean, you do have standards, right?” His stomach sank a little at the idea that the first person he’d met who actually enthusiastically wanted to sleep with him would just let any guy touch him. 

After a pause, Gilfoyle gave Dinesh a little smile. “Yeah. How about you help me find a suitable option? And I can help you find a nice lady too.”

“Okay,” Dinesh said with a nod. 

Gilfoyle led him into the living room. Dinesh watched Gilfoyle’s ass.

“How about him?” Gilfoyle asked, tilting his head slightly at a little twink who was definitely the hottest guy at the party.

Dinesh wrinkled his nose. “Ew,” he said. “Him? You like tacky guys like that?”

“It’s a sex party. We’re all tacky,” Gilfoyle said.

“You’re not,” Dinesh said. “I think those leather shorts are…” He let out a breath. “Just sexy enough without being over-the-top. I mean, you nailed it.”

Gilfoyle smiled at him. “Thank you,” he said. He tilted his head towards a woman and asked, “How about her? For you?”

“I don’t know,” Dinesh said. “I mean, she’s attractive but… I don’t know. I’m not really into short blondes.”

“Got it,” Gilfoyle said. “Let’s find you a tall brunette.” 

Gilfoyle continued leading Dinesh through the house and Dinesh continued staring at his ass.

“Do you come to this kind of thing a lot?” Dinesh asked.

“Sometimes,” Gilfoyle said. “It’s a nice way to meet strange men who are willing to come all over my chest.”

“What?” Dinesh asked, even though he’d heard him.

Gilfoyle smiled. He took Dinesh’s hand. “I said that I like it when guys…” He placed Dinesh’s hand on his chest. “Come all over my chest.”

“Mmm,” Dinesh said, nodding and not moving his hand away. After a moment of hesitation, he asked, “So, that offer from before…”

Gilfoyle smiled. “To suck your dick?”

Dinesh nodded. “Would you still like to do that?”

Gilfoyle dropped to his knees in the middle of the hallway they’d been walking through. He yanked down Dinesh’s pants and underwear.

“Oh my God,” Dinesh said. He groaned when Gilfoyle started sucking his dick. “Fuck. That feels so good. Oh my God.”

“Mmm,” Gilfoyle said happily as he bobbed his head.

“I’m about to come,” Dinesh said breathily. He hoped that wasn’t embarrassingly quick.

Gilfoyle pulled away and let Dinesh come on his chest. He stood up and smiled at him.

Dinesh groaned as he stared at Gilfoyle. “You’re so beautiful,” he said. “I think, um, I’m going to get hard again very soon.”

Gilfoyle grinned and said, “That’s great. You can fuck me in the ass. I mean, if you’re not bored of me yet.”

“I could never get bored of you,” Dinesh said immediately.

Gilfoyle smirked and said, “Yeah, I know.” He led Dinesh into a bedroom. He slid off his shorts and got on all fours. “Do you have a condom with you?”

“Yeah,” Dinesh said, taking it out of his pocket. He undressed and then put the condom. “Are you ready?” He couldn’t believe he was actually about to do this. 

“Mmhmm,” Gilfoyle said, sticking up his ass encouragingly.

Dinesh groaned as he pushed into Gilfoyle. “Holy shit.”

“Your dick feels really good,” Gilfoyle said, rocking his hips back and forth.

“Yeah? You like that?” Dinesh asked as he fucked him. He was trying to sound sexy, but he really did want confirmation that he was doing an okay job. 

“Yeah, baby, it feels so good,” Gilfoyle said. “Could you touch my dick while you fuck me?”

Dinesh reached under him and started stroking him. “Like this?”

“That’s perfect,” Gilfoyle said breathily. He moaned and tightened up around Dinesh.

“Fuck!” Dinesh shouted as he started fucking him harder. 

“You feel really good, Dinesh,” Gilfoyle told him as he rocked his hips back hard.

“Oh my God!” Dinesh shouted. He pushed deep into Gilfoyle and kept jerking him off.

Gilfoyle moaned as he came. 

Dinesh pushed into him hard a few more times before he came. He slowly pulled out and then threw the condom out. He stared at Gilfoyle from the corner of the room. “What now? Should I just leave?”

“You can if you want,” Gilfoyle said. “Or you could cuddle me.” 

Dinesh joined Gilfoyle on the bed and wrapped his arms around him.

“Good choice,” Gilfoyle said. 

Dinesh smiled and pulled him close.


End file.
